I'd Lie
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic: Just a smutty one shot written for fun!


**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**This is very loosely based on the song I'd lie by Taylor swift enjoy ladies ...**

**I've loved from the moment I saw him though you'd never know it . I'm Eden the best friend so there for I am permanently ensconced in the "Friend Zone." As I sit in passenger seat listening to him ramble about his night an some crazy fan chick he no doubt did dirty things to in the bathroom. I realize how truly deeply I love him and how truly blind to it he is. I laugh at a bad joke he makes . He stops at a stop light running his hands through his hair which is down tonight. That tiny little gesture tells me he's tired.. "you know Edie I'm never falling in love I'm just going to fuck around till I die..."**

"**Gee that's a nice thought Le...what was Maui a lapse in judgment?" "fine then I'm never falling in love again." he looks over at me smiling brown eyes shining in the glow of the street light outside the car. His sweet brown eyes never fail to knock me on my ass I've counted six different shades of brown in the past twenty minutes alone. I don't think has ever thought of me in the "love." sense which crushes me because all I can think of when I a wake up in the morning is how beautiful he is and that maybe today's the day he sees I'm the one. I know all the little things that make him who he is his favorite color is blue he was born on the fourteenth of December in the year of 76'. he can't match for shit and his taste in music makes my ears bleed and makes my head hurt. He can't be still some part of him is always moving. He consumes three tomes his body weight in moco loco and I'm not allowed to drive his precious gas guzzling baby. He has his father's eyes. I know so many more things and I could go on and on but I won't I keep thinking the light is going to come on and he will know I love him but it doesn't. He's a very black and white kind of guy and and he can see through everything fake but he can't manage to see into my heart.**

**I think back to what his sister had said earlier tonight. Next to him she's my best friend. "you have to tell him in order for him to know Eden ." I have no idea what you are talking about?" "sure you don't... you can lie to yourself and to him all you want but not to me I know you girl." **

**As much as I want things to change I'm scared too. If we screw it up I am out a best friend and besides that I'm not even his type I'm not leggy blond and my boobs just happen to be real. We pull up to my house I get out he walks up to the door "eden... do you ever thing of us as anything?" "I've never really thought about why do you ask..." I lie. "Just something Lyssa said." he turned to leave then changed his mind he kissed her pressing her into the door. "Why did you just lie to me?" he trailed kisses down her neck nipping at her shoulder. "I thought you wouldn't want me..." "Not likely... god you smell good that drives me nuts you know that?" he returned to her mouth kissing her softly tasting her mouth . We can't take this back if we do this..." she whispered her lips still clinging to his. "We won't wanna take it back and you know it Edie." "We at least need to get inside the house..." he turned her around . "then open the door or I"ll fuck you right here on the front porch... I'm tired of waiting." he kissed the side of her neck his fingers strolling up her skirt as she searched for her keys. He moved her panties aside and shoved his fingers into her. "fuck your not very patient.." she said incredibly turned on he moved his fingers in and out of her harshly "I 'll never find the keys now..." he laughed "I wasn't joking you better find them..." he caressed her g-spot making her come fast. She cried out. "I've always wonder what it looks like when you come." he whispered sending shivers down her spine. She laid her forehead on th red door for a moment trying to catch her breath she found the keys letting them in as he started again with his hand he kicked the door shut. He took his hand away turning her around unbuttoning her shirt quickly laving her nipple and cupping the other in his hand. Teasing his thumb across her nipple "Leland...we are in the foyer honey" she whispered I know... don't care do you?" he said he kissed her chin "No... I just didn't wanna seem slutty because I would fuck you on the floor. he laughed. "that's not slutty its hot." she took her shirt off as he slid her skirt and panties off. "god damn your beautiful he said taking a moment to look at her. "thank you... but your still fully dressed there for I can't admire your nakedness." she yanked his shirt up and off she kissed his collarbone running her tongue along it as she went kissing her way down his chest and she licked along the creases of his abs. He groaned in appreciation She undid his belt jeans yanking down his jeans she found no boxers just a impressive erection. "bad boy no underwear..." "Just gets in the way..." his breath was stolen as he felt her hot wet mouth on his cock she licked around the head before taking him in to the base as she played with his balls she backed off and did it sucking hard. "Baby stop..." he ground out breathing hard his chest red. She looked up at him with smiling eyes and stopped. She laid back on the soft white rug. She grabbed his hand tugging him down with her. She opened her body to him he entered her softly slowly moving into her He kissed her gently moving a piece of hair out of her face. It started out as a slow sweet meting of bodies but in needing and wanting each other it became harsh and almost animalistic "fuck you feel good." she cried as he slammed into her. "you talk dirty who knew..." he teased as she wrapped her legs around him in a vice like manner. "You ain't seen nothin' yet Pretty Boy." " oh you'll pay for that." he slammed into her again and again while biting her neck. Driving her to the edge and then pulling her back again he held her legs away for his body ramming into her fastly over and over burying himself to the hilt each time she raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust the cries and groans echo through the house scaring Eden's cat Clyde. As the both came in unison he collapsed on top pf her "damn... why we wait so long?"**

"**we're stupid... that's why."**

"**I should probably tell you something Edie."**

"**what did you fuck crazy fan chick tonight too?"**

"**No I love you." for once she didn't lie as she had done for so long "I love you too." **

**the next day at the beach with Lyssa **

"**well..."**

"**Well what Lyssa?" **

"**My brother seemed happy but distracted at work today that got anything to do with you?" "why would it Lyssa unless you let a certain cat out of a certain bag?" Edie replied while stripping down to her swimsuit walking toward the water. She could feel Leland's eyes on her "Oh my god... you have carpet burns all down your back eden!" Lyssa said in shock "Its okay they were worth it..." she walked past Leland. Sitting on his towel "Hey.." she said catching her attention he puckered his lips at her making her smile she dropped a kiss on his lips "Be careful the waves are strong today..." the whole Chapman clan stared at them "Well Lyssa gonna get in the water with me or just continue to stare at us like zoo animals." with that she headed for the ocean. "took you guys long enough." she told Leland before chasing after Eden.**


End file.
